Je te vois
by Kcarma
Summary: Tout commença par un suicide. Et puis, des meurtres. Un, deux, trois.. Il fallait que ça cesse. Mais à Poudlard, interna renommé où les scandales éclatent en coulisse, où chacun tait ses secrets, le coupable se joue de tous. UA.
1. Prologue

Elle était belle. Belle comme un ange. Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre, décalée, dans cet univers où les coups bas sont rois. Elle s'appelait Luna. Un nom qui sonne comme un rêve, si bien accordé à son visage angélique.

Elle était arrivée à Poudlard un peu par hasard. Son père connaissait le Directeur de cette école pour enfants « spéciaux », et avait pensé que, peut-être, sa petite étoile y trouverait sa place, enfin.  
Pourtant, la seule place que Luna Lovegood occupait à présent, était celle du cadavre.

Un cadavre aux mille et une couleurs, dont le sourire figé se teintait de rouge, aux pieds du château qui l'avait accueilli cinq mois auparavant.

Mais laissons les autorités s'occuper de cette enfant et contacter son pauvre père, et parlons un peu de Poudlard.

Au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, se trouve un château majestueux. On se connait que vaguement son emplacement, et le seul moyen d'y aller est de prendre le « Poudlard Express », qui vous déposera dans une petite gare dont personne ne connait le nom, à côté d'un lac.

Si vous êtes d'humeur aventurière, vous pourrez toujours emprunter une des barques qui se trouvent sur la rive, ou simplement emprunter le grand pont de pierre en face de vous. Au cours de votre marche, vous pourrez toujours admirer les objets, peintures et lettres gravées dans la pierre de cette passerelle. N'ayez pas peur de ce que vous voyez. Pas encore.

Voilà, vous êtes maintenant devant l'édifice. Mais que trouve-t-on derrière ces immenses grilles ?

Eh bien imaginez. Imaginez un collège pour enfants de onze à dix-sept ans.

Pour enfants… Particuliers.  
Des artistes. De toute sortes. Musiciens, danseurs, peintres, sculpteurs, photographes, acrobates.  
Mais surtout des génies. Des talents bruts, que Poudlard forme, année après année, dans son antre.

Ne vous attendez pas à y trouver de la médiocrité. Car ici, c'est l'excellence, ou rien.

Cette école accueille des élèves depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Bach, Mozart, Rimbaud, Van Gogh…

Oh bien sûr, on ne vous a rien dit de tout cela. Car Poudlard est un endroit secret.

Et tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était, à première vue, un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille, plutôt joli garçon, bref, rien de particulièrement original.

A ses onze ans, il avait, lui aussi, reçu cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné en fait. Il avait toujours été à part.  
Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, sa tante Pétunia lui avait expliqué que ses parents étaient décédés tragiquement dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait un an.  
Harry n'avait pas réagit, il avait toujours vécu comme ça ou presque, sa tante s'occupait bien de lui, ses parents étaient morts, point.  
Essuyant ses larmes, la pauvre tante Pétunia qui ne vivait que pour son neveu lui avait alors demandé s'il était heureux avec elle.  
Harry, neuf ans, répondit que le bonheur n'était qu'un concept commercialisé par les publicitaires, et une excuse de plus pour les gens d'être égocentriques et devenir de bons petits consommateurs.  
Sur ce, il était partit dans sa chambre, et avait continué sa « toile murale », nécessaire à son « développement intérieur », dixit lui-même, excuse pour que Pétunia le laisse dessiner sur les murs, en somme.

Harry n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres, et il aimait ça. Il aimait ses cheveux en pagaille, qui lui donnaient un look soigné-négligé naturel. Ses lunettes rondes, rafistolées avec ce qu'il trouvait. Ses pulls noirs, dans lesquels il flottait, avant de se mettre à la musculation. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le regard envieux de ses camarades lorsqu'ils voyaient ses peintures.  
« Ce déferlement de talent à l'état pur» , comme disait son professeur d'Art, Mr Flitwick.

L'art du jeune homme évoluait en même temps qu'il grandissait. Aujourd'hui, à dix-sept ans, ses diptyques en noir et blanc ornaient les murs de la Grande Salle, privilège donné aux élèves particulièrement méritants.

Oui, on pouvait dire que derrière ses yeux verts et ses mains constamment pleines de peinture, se cachait un peintre de génie.

Et de ça, Harry en était pleinement conscient.

* * *

« Alors, il parait que Lovegood est morte.  
-Suicide. Tour d'Astronomie. Pas beau à voir. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il appréciait beaucoup Neville, malgré sa timidité. Il était les yeux et les oreilles du château, mais ne parlait que très peu. Neville Londubat savait beaucoup de choses. On savait que les secrets étaient bien gardés avec lui.

« Pourquoi il gardent cette tour ouverte ? Reprit le brun. Personne n'étudie l'Astronomie de toute façon.

-J'y vais souvent. Neville leva doucement la tête, rêveur. Elles m'inspirent.  
-Elles ? »

Harry leva les yeux, regardant dans la même direction que son ami. Le plafond de la Grande Salle, endroit où les élèves passaient le plus clair de leur temps en dehors des dortoir était le cœur du château, car il contenait son trésor. Un ciel étoilé, peint par les plus grands artistes ayant posés les pieds dans ce lieu.

Le jeune peintre comprit ce que voulait dire son ami. On disait souvent de Neville qu'il était dans la lune, la vérité était qu'il vivait pour les étoiles. Toujours accompagné de sa guitare, il composait la plupart de ses chansons la nuit tombée, lorsque le ciel était dégagé et que les étoiles brillaient.  
Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Mais personne ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre.

« Elle a sauté. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il attendit que Neville continue.

« Elle cherchait sûrement à s'envoler. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

Après tout à Poudlard, les oisillons tombés du nid ne manquaient pas.


End file.
